


Złamana zapałka

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Kolejny raz, gdy cię widzę.Pamiętam.Bólwraca. Chcę cofnąć czas.Każdy raz to moment zbudzonychtraum.Czekam, naiwnie, ażogrzaćsię daszz powrotem.A potem...Nie będzie „potem".





	Złamana zapałka

Odległość piecze, szydzi, kpi, serce płonie.

Jeśli spytałem kiedyś co to _piekło_ , odpowiedź narodziła się w końcu we mnie. Na nowo powstaje z popiołów, co chwila, co chwila, nieuchronnie **za każdym razem** ,

jak feniks pod narkozą, porażony życiem zbyt dotkliwie, by chcieć istnieć, by umieć coś więcej niż egzystować. Lecz skazany na wieczność. Nieskończoność.

Ucieczka niemożliwa.

Pragnę; **za każdym razem** , gdy cię widzę. Moje serce staje, zamiera i drży niekontrolowanie, jakby wyrywano z niego żyły, jakby krzyczało o łaskę, jęcząc żałośnie w agonii za straconym.

 **Za każdym razem** jestem zbyt daleko. Mogę co najwyżej śnić, że pozwalasz mi zaprowadzić się z powrotem do ciepła, objąć skruszonymi ramionami i szeptać modlitwę: _przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam..._

Gdyby przestrzeń nie istniała w ogóle, bylibyśmy jednym które próbuje się odpychać (ta siła to ty) i przyciągać jednocześnie (ta siła to ja). Niemożliwie. Bezskutecznie.

Gdyby zbliżyć się choć o krok, ledwie krok bliżej, ledwie krok...

A może dwa. Może jeden nie wystarczy. Może gdy ja zrobię jeden krok, ty też zrobisz jeden, lecz do tyłu. Może będziemy wiecznie tak samo odlegli;

a może coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu przestaniemy się widzieć. Może uciekniesz. Znikniesz. Odejdziesz na zawsze. Nie zostawisz żadnego znaku. Każesz zapomnieć. 

Twoje błękitnoszare oczy ogarniają mnie spojrzeniem. Jest jak pustynna noc: zimne, ciemne, światła brak. Chmury wszędzie na niebie, nie widać księżyca ni gwiazd.

Czuję się jak kawałek niezauważanego tła, jak pozbawiony znaczenia element czegoś większego, w którym niknę. Jakbym był liściem na drzewie pełnym liści; taki jak wszyscy; nikt ważny; nikt wyjątkowy. Mógłbym zwiędnąć, zerwać się z gałęzi, opaść na ziemię, szeleszcząc wśród innych liści, gdy kroczysz przez jesienne dywany, zagubiony, niczym bohater filmu o dramacie straconej młodości. O zestarzałej duszy. 

Czuję się tak, jakbym nie istniał.

Dla ciebie, przestałem. Tak się zachowujesz. To mi pokazujesz. To głośniejsze i torturujące nieskończenie gorzej niż szał, złość, agresja; niż czerwoność wulkanów w oczach, niż grymas nienawiści na twarzy.

I tak nigdy taki nie byłeś. Mogłem cię zmienić, ale wydaje mi się, że łagodność tworzyła rdzeń twojej osobowości zbyt długo, by cokolwiek mogło ją prawdziwie zniszczyć.

Zniszczyć...

_Tak łatwo stłuc piękną porcelanę._

Nie wiem, ile dni zbiegło; poczucie czasu uciekło już dawno, schowało się w cieniach mojego umysłu. Lecz nie pamięć, nie wspomnienia.

Nie. Ich pazury wbiły się we mnie, zagłębiają w zbolałe tkanki z każdym oddechem, ciągną krew z iluzorycznych pustyń gdzieś z nieupadłych, nieprzysypanych jeszcze prochami ruin przeszłości głębi mnie. To klątwy, które kiedyś sam na siebie rzuciłem, nieświadom przyszłości.

_Tchórzliwy głupiec._

To strach przed mijaniem. To walka z każdą chwilą, w której nie mogę sięgnąć i chwycić twojej dłoni. Obrócić się i spojrzeć prosto w twoją piękną twarz, w twoje nieskończone oczy, w ich nieskończone niebo, zobaczyć w nich lśnienie i wiedzieć, że to dla mnie.

_Jesteś moim światłem._

Nie. Już nie. To przeszłość. Zamordowane szczęście. Zdradzone zaufanie. Wyślizgnięta dłoń, gdy popchnąłem cię, niemal naumyślnie, i ledwie chwyciłeś się skraju.

Ostrzegałeś mnie: „To nie jest dobry pomysł. To na pewno nie jest dobry pomysł. Al, proszę, zastanów się. Co jeżeli–"

_Co jeżeli..._

_jeżeli... co? Jeżeli zapomnę? Jeśli przestanę dbać? Jeśli zechcę po prostu... być? Jeśli poproszę cię, byś_ był _ze mną?_

_Jeśli się nie zgodzisz... co wtedy? Pozwolę ci odejść? Pozwolę ci zostawić mnie – ożywiona iskra, rozchybotany płomień, rosnący żar?_

_Nie boisz się pożaru? Zawsze pragniesz chronić niewinne życia._

_Zawsze przeoczasz siebie._

_Jesteś powietrzem; tlenem; życiem. Mogłeś odejść. Przestałbym. Mogłeś mnie zostawić. Wygasłbym. Wypaliłbym się. Mogłeś nie być naiwnie lojalny._

Teraz nosisz blizny. Twoja skóra jest blada, sina i czerwona. Twoje ciało walczy z wszelkim ciepłem; ucieka przed trwaniem, tylko po to by... trwać. By ironicznie egzystować. By karać cię sarkazmem samozachowawczych instynktów. Zabija cię; nienawidzi; jest głodne chłosty, cierpienia. To autoagresja. Marzniesz; bo twoje ciało boi się gorąca.

Zamknąłeś oczy. By twoja dusza wystawiona już nigdy więcej nie była na światło. Uśmiech roztopił się w nieprzelanych łzach. Boisz się oddechów. Oznaczają ciepło, krew i tlen.

Oznaczają ogień.

Już nigdy nie spojrzysz na świecę, płonący kominek, ognisko bez kropli zimnego potu na skórze. Już nigdy nie pozwolisz się dotknąć

słońcu. Głębia ciebie pokochała zimę.

Stoisz na przystanku. Czarny kaptur osłania twoją twarz przed sztucznym światłem ulicznych lamp; udają małe słońca w zdumiewająco bez-ludzkim układzie ulic i chodników. Mgiełki skrzą się przed twoją twarzą co chwila; twój oddech marznie w wyziębionej nocą przestrzeni. Dłonie w kieszeniach zaciskają się w skostniałe pięści; nie muszę widzieć, znam twoje ciało.

Czekasz.

Przybijam cię wzrokiem do plastikowej ściany. Wspierasz się na zdrętwiałych nogach. Autobusy minęły cię dwadzieścia siedem razy. Wpomiędzy, kilkakrotnie, randomowy ktoś podjechał, krzyknął zbitek słów, od których w żyłach mi zawrzało. Ty trwałeś jak rzeźba z lodu.

Trzask drzwi. Pisk opon. Szepnięte przekleństwo.

Trwasz dalej. Istniejesz w tym ciemnym świecie.

Jestem tylko kolejnym kierowcą. Otwieram drzwi samochodu. Słowa przestają istnieć. W tym momencie, jest tylko spojrzenie. Moje. Twoje. Bicie serca. Pot na czole, brwiach, nad górną wargą. Zimno wpełzające do rozgrzanego pojazdu, wplątujące się w gorzkawy, skórzany zapach.

Przełykam ślinę, gdy żołądek podchodzi mi do gardła. Mój obraz rozmazuje nagłe ciepło. Mrugam; łzy czepiają się sklejonych wieczną słonością rzęs. Unosisz głowę. Twoje oczy suną jak pół-przytomny wąż po zaproszeniu, które tworzę. Kącik twoich ust drży przez moment.

Jakby twoje ciało prosiło cię w przypomnianym instynkcie, byś otworzył zsiniałe usta i pozwolił myślom płynąć.

Chciałbym je usłyszeć; na pewno masz ich dużo, zawsze tak było. Chciałbym je poznać. Jakiekolwiek słowo... _cokolwiek_ byłoby lepsze niż kpiąco głucha cisza w naszym rozpadającym się świecie. Zawsze przecież byłeś pełen słów...

Czekasz. Czekam.

Sekunda.

Uderzenie serca.

Druga sekunda.

Zimny dreszcz.

Trzecia sekunda.

Oślizgłe szpony ściskają mój brzuch. _Proszę..._

Czwarta sekunda.

_Spuszczasz głowę._

Ziemia zapada się pode mną. Chciałbym, żeby naprawdę się tak stało: gdziekolwiek bym zmierzył, nie będzie cię tam; nie tak jak dawniej. 

Moglibyśmy być w tym razem. Moglibyśmy kultywować to, co wyrosło w naszym świecie przed laty, tak piękne, świeże, żywe, prawdziwe... Bezcenne. Rajski owoc.

Za późno. Przepadło. Zmarnowane życie. Sprzedana szansa. I to za jaką cenę...

_Co jeżeli..._

Co jeżeli... nie ma już _nas_?

Nie godzę się na to, lecz rozum zna kolej rzeczy. Moja ręka sięga, by zamknąć drzwi. Zamieram na moment, bo nadzieja wciąż się tli.

Wzdychasz.

Mgiełka rozmywa się w nikłym świetle lamp.

Trzaśnięcie drzwi. Warkot silnika. Śledzę cię w bocznym lusterku. Roztrzęsiony ułamek chwili mija w gorącym uderzeniu serca, gdy moje ciało spina się w zbyt dobrze znany sposób (za każdym razem, gdy spotykam twoje źrenice): podnosisz głowę, twój wzrok przylega do zaciemnionych szyb mojego samochodu.

_Zawróć._

Instynkt jest nieubłagany.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie umiem w fabułę. I wcale się nie poprawiam. Po prostu zbyt bardzo lubię pisać wiersze w formie prozy (wydaje mi się, że przynajmniej na pewno ten konkretny one-shot można tak nazwać). Oh * nie, i jeszcze w dodatku znów angst... Kto lubi angst? (No ja, niestety; chociaż tylko pisać). Ale! ten fluff co to z raz o nim wspomniałam że miał być, też będzie... kiedyś. Może zdążę przed Walentynkami; a może i nawet centralnie na nie, to będzie trochę miłości-z-okazji (choć tenże fluff miał być na Boże Narodzenie :P).
> 
> Ja nic nie ten, co nie, ale jak ktoś by ewentualnie miał jakieś sugestie... w sensie, na kolejne one-shoty... to... [wymowna cisza]. Tak na luzie, bo nigdy nie wiem, ale może ktoś by się, akurat, faktycznie znalazł, i może by, akurat, zapodał coś fajnego. A inspiracji w końcu nigdy za wiele. Także tak.
> 
> Jak zawsze, komentarze i kudosy to miłość. :) I nawet jak ktoś by miał jakąś krytykę albo coś, to wciąż (i tym bardziej): komentarze to miłość.
> 
> * Tak, moje „oh" nie ma ochoty na „c". To wciąż, jednakże, pisanie według zasad. Jakichś.


End file.
